


CorruptionxSeduction

by CorruptionSeduction



Series: CorruptionxSeduction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/F, Female to Futanari, Furry, Futanari, Genderbending, Omnibus, Other, Sheepgirl, Transformation, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Corruption and Seduction get into an argument over how they should be running their blog.





	1. Too Much of a Good Thing

Corruption was awoken suddenly by a cacophony of giggles coming from across her duplex. Already knowing the source of this disturbance, she rolled out of bed to go see what was so exciting. Walking into their computer/workout room she voiced her annoyance to her girlfriend, “Seduction!” this stopped the giggles in their tracks as the plump sheepgirl whipped around in her chair, “It’s barely seven, what are you in here having a fit about?” **  
**

“OK, I know you said not to do it, but I just couldn’t help myself.” the mountain of muscle that was Corruption regarded her with confusion. In response Seduction scooted out of the way and pointed at the computer screen. Going to get a closer look it quickly became clear what she had done.

Corruption fixing Seduction with an annoyed glare, “I thought we said we weren’t going to ask for prompts. We already have a dozen stories we’re working on.”

“I know but we have 50 followers now and I just wanted to show them how grateful I was. Plus I thought it would be fun.”

“That’s not the point, we’ve got too much on our plate as is. It’s not fair to our fans.”

“Well if you would at least pay attention when I’m playing video games or watching anime, instead of lifting weights maybe you could help me more with those stories.”

“Not this again. I’m just not into that nerd stuff Fluffball.”

Pulling her knees up ample bosom Seduction pouted, “I’m Huffball now, because my musclehead girlfriend can’t see how awesome this is.”

“You’re being dramatic. Of course I’m happy that people are excited, I just think that we can’t handle all this at once.”

After sticking her tongue out Seduction replied, “Well fine! Maybe I’ll get some help from one of the actually cool people on our Discord.” seeing the knit of Corruption’s brow deepen she pressed on, “And maybe I’ll give them a blowjob as a reward.”

This was the button Seduction was looking for. Corruption’s face broke into a terrifying smile, “Oh yeah?”

“Y-yeah. A big sloppy one too.”

Flipping into full sex predator mode Corruption closed the gap between them while wiggling out of her compression shorts. As she did her clit surged into a fifteen inch slab of mottled horse flesh. Pressing that fuckpole into Seduction’s face caused her mouth to gawp open as she started to drool all over it. “You think those nerds could fuck your throat hard enough to satisfy a slut like you?”

“Mafee,” she said, muffed by cock.

“Why risk it though? I mean you have a perfectly satisfying dick right in front of you. Why not use it?” Seduction seemed to agree as she slid her face up that smooth rod right to the flared tip. Scooping a drop of pre off the tip was all the preamble she performed before diving onto that steamy cock. Being a blowjob goddess she got half way down that fat piece of fuckmeat in one stroke. In fact she only stopped there because she knew that Corruption liked it when she eased on down her prick bit by bit. And so she did, moving maybe a quarter inch down each stroke while getting her tongue in on the action.

After a couple of minutes she’d reached the base putting her nose into Corruption’s neat little bush and her chin on her orange-sized ballsack. As Seduction’s throat bulged obscenely from devouring this monster cock she gently massaged those balls, feeling them roiling with delicious demon spunk. Pulling back to start this facefucking in earnest she reached the tip and made eye contact with her musclehead girlfriend. Given her very satisfied expression, it was hard to tell that they were arguing just a few minutes ago.

Noticing the stoppage Corruption looked down, seeing an obnoxious grin wrapped around her lower head caused her great annoyance, “I don’t know what you’re grinning about, but don’t think you’ve won anything here.” Attempting to reassert her dominance over the situation she grabbed the back of her sheep-slut’s head and crammed her dick down her throat in one go. This elicited an ecstatic moan from Seduction as she had an explosive orgasm.

Corruption spent the next several minutes absolutely battering her girlfriend’s throat with her horse cock. Seduction for her part egged her on with her wild tongue movements and intermittently tightening her throat. As Corruption reached her climax she slammed Seduction right down to the base. Seduction could not only feel that jism factory tighten up, she could even hear that ball slop rushing to fill her stomach. And to the tune of yet another body rocking orgasm it did.

Sliding off Corruption’s flagging dong with an intentional pop, she broke into a slightly spit and cum covered grin, “So, now that I gave you that blowjob, you’re gonna help me out with all these super hot prompts right?”

Flopping on the carpet utterly mentally exhausted by her interminably cute and cheerful Fluffball, she heaved a huge sigh and acquiesced, “As long as I can get a few more blowjobs.”


	2. Valentine’s Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corruption and Seduction go for a Valentine’s date, but teasing gets out of hand and leads to some public fun.

“Why did I let you talk me into wearing this dress again?” Corruption asked fidgeting a bit as she and Seduction waited for their Valentine’s dinner to be served to them. **  
**

“Because this is a fancy restaurant, and as nice as your leather jacket is I don’t think that’s what they have in mind.” Seduction answered.

“Well I think you might have gone too far in the other direction,” Corruption’s outfit certainly was more flashy than usual. While it was a dress that had a floor-length skirt it wasn’t very modest. It was slit up both sides to her hips so that whenever she walked one or the other of her legs was on display. It was also backless and had a cleavage cutout, so she didn’t have as much coverage on top as she might have hoped either.

“What are you so shy about all of the sudden? Aren’t you pretty much in your underwear at the gym?”

“You know that’s different. This dress draws attention to to certain spots.”

“And why shouldn’t it? I mean those long muscly legs, that ripped back, and those big fat tits? It’s criminal that you choose to hide them.”

Corruption was glad at least that her girlfriend was having fun. “Alright, I got it. I think you look good in your dress too Fluffball,” As provocative as Corruption’s dress was, Seduction’s was just this side of decent. She was wearing a black strapless microdress that pushed her huge boobs into a shelf of titflesh and let the bottom of her fat ass peek out.

With a giggle Seduction said, “Thanks honey,” in a low whisper she added, “I think you’ll like it even better on the floor later.”

**…**

After paying for their dinner they got up to leave. Seduction was surprised when they didn’t head to the exit, but Corruption grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Seduction was about to voice her confusion when Corruption pulled her into a stall with her and pushed her onto the toilet seat. With a coquettish smile she said, “Couldn’t wait until we got home baby?”

Grabbing Seduction’s ankles Corruption pushed them until they were on either side of her head. Giving one of the sheepgirl’s hooves a kiss she said, “Well maybe that’s because someone couldn’t stop rubbing their slutty hooves all over me for an hour,” observing that she didn’t have on any underwear now that her dress was hiked up Corruption added, “or this musk coming off your hot snatch.”

Seduction coyly purred, “Mmn, that doesn’t sound like me.”

With a derisive snort Corruption flipped her front skirt to the side as her clit surged out of her thong into a spiney cat dick. This elicited a squeal of delight from Seduction and then a choked down moan as it was inserted into her. Seduction was already close to her first orgasm after just a few thrusts. She loved the way this spine cover cock raked her walls.

Corruption yanked down the top of Seduction’s dress, getting at those ripe melons underneath. As she gave one breast a firm squeeze, producing another stifled moan, she gave a husky whisper, “You don’t need to hold back my little sheepslut. I want everyone to know that I’m fucking you how you like it.”

Still struggling to keep a lid on her voice Seduction said, “Baby, this isn’t a, anh, Denny’s or, anh, some shit. I might, ooo… I might actually want to come back here, a-a-again.”

Not relenting on her ministrations Corruption gave a smirk, “That’s fine. I like seeing your nose scrunch up when you hold in a moan from me slamming your cunt.” With this she picked up her pace, ravishing her girlfriend, and really making her work to hold in her moans.

Not that Corruption didn’t love a nice public bathroom fuck, she just wanted to get back home and really give Seduction a good Valentine’s night. As such she didn’t hold back ramming Seduction’s pussy and quickly unloading several ropes of hot spunk into her needy snatch.

The stall was filled with low panting, and occasional kissing, as they untangled and straightened themselves up. “Well I think that was a pretty good dinner,” said Seduction pulling her dress up over her boobs.

Biting on one of Seduction’s ears Corruption responded, “I hope you have enough room for a big dessert when we get home.”


End file.
